


Birthday Surprises

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, happy 159th birthday oregon state i present you with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: Beverly and Christopher, the two halves of Oregon, were just hoping for a quiet birthday alone since they share their birthday with the popular holiday, Valentine's Day.However, with friends like they have, who needs enemies?





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crikadelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crikadelic/gifts).



> Some of the characters in this story belong to crikadelic.
> 
> Thanks to crikadelic for permission to use:  
> Texas-Sam  
> Nyo Texas-Rosa  
> Maine-Charlotte
> 
> The other characters belong to me:  
> Oregon-Beverly  
> Nyo Oregon-Christopher (Chris)  
> California-Roberto  
> Nyo California-Alejandra  
> Washington-Martha  
> Nyo Washington-Adam  
> Idaho-Clark
> 
> Thank you once again, crikadelic, for allowing me to tell stories with your characters.

****

Beverly and Chris had hidden themselves away in Chris's house in Bend, assuming that they would be safe there. They'd told no one besides the governor where they were going, and had been extra quiet in bringing Beverly's pets over for the week. It was their birthday, and they'd prefer to be left quietly alone this year, to celebrate on their own.

  
However, they should have known better than to expect that to be allowed. With friends like theirs, who needed enemies?

  
Beverly had just rolled over in the guest bedroom, thinking that she should probably wake up, but pulling the Pendleton blanket tighter around her anyways when she heard pounding footsteps on the stairs, and a certain... jingle to the sound of heeled cowboy boots with spurs on them.

  
Her only thought was  _ I'm glad I slept in my pajamas _ before Sam, Martha, and Roberto flung open the door, a deep booming Texan voice proclaiming "HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!"

  
Well, she was awake now.

  
Down the hall, she heard Clark, Adam, and Alejandra doing a similar thing to Chris.

  
"Good fucking morning, get the hell out of the room so I can get dressed." Beverly replied calmly as Chris shouted various abuse at his group of revelers.

  
"Dress warmly! You chose to hide eastside, so all our activities are planned here today!" Martha said with a laugh, and Roberto shook his head with a smirk as Sam closed the door.

  
Beverly jumped out of bed with a sigh and dressed fast, hurrying into the guest bathroom to brush her hair and pull on her beanie. Thick flannel shirt on, and long johns as well, she sighed again, splashed some cold water on her face, and stepped out into the hall.

  
Chris was just coming out of his room, and glanced over. "So... how screwed are we now? Think we can make a break out the back door?"

  
"I doubt it's been left unguarded. We're completely screwed."

  
Her brother sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's go downstairs and get it out of the way."   
  
***   
  
Roberto had taken over Chris's kitchen in entirety, hashbrowns frying, eggs cooking fast, bell peppers and cheese being thrown on top, and the meal completed with fruit, yogurt, and apple and orange juice. Sam was being Rob’s helpful set of arms as he always was nowadays.

  
Beverly had to admit that Sam had never seemed happier since he and Roberto had finally figured out that they actually liked each other and wanted to be committed to each other. It had taken years too long for them to figure it out, but now they were actually together and happy, and by God, it was nice to see them with each other rather than bickering out of frustration. 

  
Martha chuckled as Beverly came down, looping an arm around her older sister. "Did you actually think we'd let you celebrate your birthday alone?"

  
"I had a hope you'd all be far too busy doing things for Valentine’s Day than focusing on this day being our birthday."

  
Clark, across the table with Chris, snorted. "HA! You think we'd miss out on a chance to annoy you for once?"

  
"Clark, when do you ever miss out on a chance to annoy me?" Beverly asked, and Chris snorted.

  
"I'd be ashamed of him if he didn't annoy you, Startshit."

  
Alejandra snorted when Beverly raised an eyebrow at her brother. "He isn't worth it, Bev."

  
Adam laughed, and signed to her.  **Really, he isn't worth it.** ****  
  


**Hey!** Chris signed right back, but Beverly burst into laughter, and even Chris was smiling as Roberto glanced over. Adam grinned, signing at Roberto.   
  


**You'd have to have paid attention, Cali.** ****  
  


Roberto shrugged. "Alright, Adam. Just don't start insulting the cook while he's making you breakfast, unless you want your eggs burned."   
  


**I would never, unless the cook's insulting me.** Adam responded, and then sat down, smiling as Clark talked Chris's ear off. Alejandra came over, and pulled Martha and Beverly into a small huddle, signing as well.   
  


**So... have Adam and Clark fessed up to each other finally? Adam seems unusually happy today.** ****  
  


Martha laughed.  **You presume too much of Clark's ability to understand words and affection. I think Adam's just happy to be around everyone today.** ****  
  


Beverly giggled.  **Poor Adam. You know the boy's got it bad when the heterosexual is trying to get them together. Alas, Chris's valiant efforts so far have been for naught. Clark's skull is just too thick, and his inability to realize he has a crush on Adam too strong.** ****  
  


More laughter and giggling, and the boys glanced over, but thankfully, at that moment, Roberto spoke.   
  


"Alright everyone, the food's done, so time to eat."   
  


Sam sat down on one side of Beverly as she dug into breakfast with everyone else and spoke. "You brought Jefferson here, right?"   
  


Beverly nodded. "Yes, he's bedded down next to Jackrabbit."   
  


Roberto laughed. "Good. You're going to want him later this afternoon."   
  


Chris glanced up. "Is our entire day preplanned for us?"   
  


Alejandra laughed. "You try to run away from birthday celebrations, we don't just crash your afternoon, we crash your whole day. Now hurry up and eat, daylight's running out."   
  


The two halves of Oregon glanced at each other, sighed, and hurried up their meal.   
  
***   
  
After breakfast, they drove up to Mt. Hood Meadows. Sam and Roberto spending most of their time hiding inside where it was warm. Roberto, Beverly supposed, was slightly better than Sam about the cold, but he was preferring to spend his Valentine’s Day with his face almost buried in Sam's chest every time they stepped outside into the snow. Sam was neither complaining nor objecting to this in any manner, although Beverly wasn’t sure if that was because he found it wonderful that his boyfriend was cuddling with him or if he was trying to keep Roberto close lest he freeze to death.   
  


Either way, Adam and Clark were having a blast mocking them for it with Chris while Beverly, Martha, and Alejandra actually enjoyed the snow.   
  


Beverly had to rent a snowboard and gear. She hadn't exactly been planning on this, so she hadn't packed her gear to Chris’s house. Her sisters, however, kindly paid for the rentals as part of her birthday gift (she would have complained loudly if they hadn't).   
  


But after lunch at the resort and a few more runs down the slope, she was surprised to find that Roberto, Martha, and Alejandra had vanished. They'd come in two vehicles, and Beverly frowned to see her car had been taken rather than Christopher's truck.   
  


When she demanded to know who was behind the wheels of her precious Subaru, Sam calmed her down. "Don't worry, we didn't allow Roberto to drive your car in the snow. We're not completely stupid.   
  


Beverly raised an eyebrow. "You say that without realizing you've now sentenced both of us to riding in the truck with the entire annoying gang."   
  


Sam winced. "Well, there is that. What do you say we knock Clark out with a shovel as soon as he's buckled in?"   
  


"Sounds good to me." Beverly muttered.    
  


When they were finally allowed to head home about an hour later, there was a small disagreement over driving, due to the tallest member of their party praying that he would have room to stretch his legs.   
  


"I drive." Sam stated.   
  


"My truck, and I know how to drive in the snow, unlike a Texan." Chris said, glaring at the keys dangling far above his head, Sam holding them  _ just _ out of reach. "If I'm not allowed, at least allow Beanpole Boy to drive, he's familiar with the snow."   
  


**Hey!** Adam signed as Clark snorted.   
  


Beverly glanced at Sam, and then jumped at him, yanking his arm down and grabbing the keys.   
  


"Yeehaw rides shotgun, Crisco. I'm driving."   
  


Chris sighed. "I guess that's acceptable. Beanpole, middle seat's yours.   
  


**Make Clark sit there, he's shortest. I don't want my head to hit the roof.** ****  
  


"Hey, I don't want to sit there-" Clark started, but Bev cut him off.   
  


"Too bad, Potato Overlord, you're the shortest and the youngest in the back, so the middle seat is yours."   
  


Sam grinned as Clark bemoaned his age and height as he crawled in, and then glanced at Beverly.   
  


"Thanks for not squishing me in the back."   
  


"Be glad I'm feeling charitable." Beverly muttered. "Now get in the passenger seat and let me drive back to Bend without the boys chucking things around in the back."   
  


"I will do my best." Sam said as they crawled in, and Bev, after adjusting the seat and mirror, started back to Bend.   
  
***   
  
It was a good thing Chris had four riding horses at the moment, along with a few extra stalls, because when they arrived at his home, Bev was informed that they would all be going riding. With Chris’s four horses and Jefferson, there were just enough animals for all five of them.

 

Beverly was also concerned when she didn't see her Subaru parked back at the house as she was dragged towards the barn, but Sam shook his head.   
  


"You don't worry about that. Ale, Rob, and Martha haven't stolen the car, they'll be back soon. Now come on, let's saddle up Jefferson and get going."   
  


Beverly sighed, yanking gloves back on once the bridle and saddle were on Jefferson, and soon enough, the five of them were out of the barn, ranging out into the countryside.   
  


"Yeehaw!" Beverly called out towards Sam while racing ahead, and he snorted, chasing after her. But Christopher shouted as he rode Jackrabbit up the hill after the both of them.   
  


"Beaverly! Jackrabbit VS Jefferson, to the top of the next hill!"   
  


"Oh, you're on, Shnishtopher! Now get your ass up here or I take a head start.”

 

Sam shook his head, and the annoying gang, as they actually called themselves, rushed up the hill. She supposed it was a race between all of them, but to her and Chris, only Jefferson and Jackrabbit mattered.

 

Beverly pointed. “The top of that hill.”

 

Chris glanced over, and nodded. “Alright. Agreed.”

 

The five began to position their horses, and Adam grinned.  **I get to call start.**

 

A respectable nod among the other four. Adam preferred sign in general, but he could be quite loud on the rare occansions he wanted to be, and now was one of those.

 

They could see him internally counting, and braced themselves.

 

“NOW!” He suddenly shouted, sounding half wild, and in moments, snow was flying behind them as all five raced down the hill.

 

Chris and Beverly glanced at each other, and Chris grinned, shouting a few words in Niimíípu to Jackrabbit. Beverly knew exactly what he’d commanded, and shouted a similar phrase to Jefferson in Chinook Jargon.

 

But in the end, Jackrabbit took first. His long legs and stride proved the reason behind his name once more, but Beverly did take a little pride at beating Sam and Clark, at least, with Adam taking second from her at the last moment.

 

“Good boy, Jefferson.” She reassured the Kiger mustang as he paced slightly, Chris laughing as Clark came in last and teasing him with Adam in rapid sign. Sam came up alongside her with a smile.

 

“You’ve improved a lot as rider since you started.” He teased her.

 

“Yeah, when was that again? 1846? And I was what, three years old?”

 

Sam laughed. “Much improvement, nearly miraculous improvement!” He reached over and ruffled her hat, since he couldn’t reach her hair underneath. “Some might even say you’ve  _ grown _ as a rider.”

 

“Oh, give it a break, yeehaw boy, or else I’ll set the Californian on you.”

 

Sam snorted. “I doubt you’d want to be around for what he’d do-”

 

“No making me think about that- oh God, too late. I’m sorry Sam, I now have to murder you in combat. As you have offended me, I choose the weapon, and it’s battleaxe time.”

 

He shook his head, and then turned, clicking at Strawberry before shaking the mare’s reins, urging her forward. Beverly followed after, Sam setting a slow pace perfect for conversation.

 

The skies were grey, and very gently beginning to drop snow. “It’s been a dry year… surprised we could even go to the meadows today.” Beverly murmured. “It’s going to be a bad summer.”

 

Sam nodded. There were things you knew about your land, living as long as they did. Over 200 winters and summers, Beverly had walked this land and known it as her own body, and the same for Chris. She sighed as she glanced at the dry little snowflakes collecting on her arms.

 

“At least it’s snowing now.” Sam said gently, and Beverly smiled.

 

“Yeah… at least it’s snowing now.”

 

She heard a sound of surprise behind them, the boys just noticing they were wandering away, and Sam suddenly flashed her a grin. “What would you say to outracing those three?”

 

Beverly grinned. “My pleasure. JEFFERSON, HIYAH!”

 

Sam’s delighted “YEEHAW!” rang out through the hills as they raced off, Chris, Clark, and Adam at their heels.

 

***

 

It was getting dark when they returned to the barn, Chris flipping on the lights as they all brushed down the horses. Beverly chuckled as Strawberry started flirting with Jefferson.

 

“Apparently the gentleman from out of town is quite the looker.” She teased as Chris’s mare tried to put herself in Jackrabbit’s stall so she could bed down next to Jefferson. Chris rolled his eyes as he grabbed her and put her in her stall across the way.

 

“Yeah, just keep the foreign gentleman away from the mare, thank you very much.”

 

“He’s a gelding, he can’t do much.”

 

“Other than wind up Jackrabbit to no end.” Chris muttered, grabbing Strawberry’s water bucket and checking it for ice, and then checking her feedbunk. “Adam, you still up in the hay loft?”

 

A head of red hair appeared, and Chris nodded up at Adam. “Alright, can you throw a few leaves down for Strawberry? She’s the last one who needs feeding.”

 

Adam nodded, and about a minute later, appeared at the opening again, dropping down three leaves of hay and then starting down the ladder, shaking out his shirt when he reached the bottom.

 

Clark came out of the tack room while Sam came in with the last bucket of warm water to switch out with Strawberry’s bucket, and once that was done, Chris nodded.

 

“Alright, that should do. Let’s head inside.”

 

They crossed to the house, and Beverly sighed in relief when she saw her Subaru parked in front. Opening the door, she smelled Roberto’s cooking, and smiled.

 

Their gathered friends ushered the pair to the table once everyone had washed up, and Alejandra grinned. “We’re going to sing Happy Birthday and have you blow out the candles now before dinner, but no cake until later!”

 

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Why are we singing it now-”

 

Martha looked at him. “Don’t question it. Just do.”

 

Chris gave Beverly a look begging her to enlighten him as she was usually in on these sorts of things, but she shrugged. “I have no earthly clue.”

 

Roberto set the cake in front of them, with three candles, one for the past, one for the present, and one for the future. The lights were turned off, the candles lit, and happy birthday sung.

 

Beverly and Chris blew the candles out together, and suddenly, without warning, Martha and Roberto were covering their eyes from behind.

 

“Now, for your wish on the candles this year, we have some suggestions.” Martha said, somewhere near Chris.

 

“Yes. There’s been two people absent from today. People that are very important to you.” Roberto said behind Beverly.

 

Beverly paused, and then felt herself start to chuckle. “You did not-”

 

“Shush, we’re talking.” Roberto said. 

 

“Now imagine those people here-” Martha said, her voice not covering the sound of the moving chair across the table. “Just imagine. No peeking. Or I’ll hit you, Chris.”

 

“Duly noted.” Chris responded, and a smile in his voice as he spoke. “Hi Rosa.”

 

“I’ll hit you for that too.” Martha murmured.

 

“Now, think about how much you wish they were here. Both because it’s your birthday, but also because it’s Valentine’s Day, and that’s a very important day to spend with loved ones.” Roberto continued as if their cover wasn’t blown. “Imagine them across the table from you. Wish that they were here.”

 

Beverly grinned, lifting her hand and waving across the table, and she heard Clark trying to hold in his chuckles.

 

“Now, three, two… ONE!” Martha shouted, and her and Roberto’s hands went flying off.

 

And across the table from Chris sat his girlfriend, Rosa, Sam’s twin sister, and Chris darted around the table to hug her. Beverly’s eyes went to her own girlfriend.

 

“Hiya, Lottie.” She said with a smile, and Charlotte smiled back at her.

 

“Hey yourself.” Charlotte said as Beverly stood and walked around to hug her. “Thought you could escape the world today, huh?”

 

“A foolish thought, I know.” Beverly said with a smile in her voice, and the lights were flipped back on, as Roberto enlisted Adam and Clark to help him set the table and bring dinner in. Sam adjusted the table so two more chair could be slid in, and then dinner was served.

 

Apparently, the reason Beverly’s car had disappeared was that Charlotte hadn’t been able to get a flight into PDX until this morning, and so Rosa had stayed at the hotel by the airport to wait for Charlotte. But only one rental car had been originally arranged for, so Rob, Ale, and Martha had gone to pick them up as soon as Charlotte’s flight was coming in. It had been part of the plan all along to surprise her and Chris with their girlfriends visiting, it had just ended up being much later in the day than expected.

 

Beverly looked around the table as her family laughed and squabbled over food, and her girlfriend of several decades next to her, and she turned, smiling at Charlotte.

 

“I hope you’re planning on spending the night in the guest bedroom with me?”

 

Charlotte laughed. “Of course I am.”

 

“Good. How long are you here?”

 

“Two weeks.”

 

Beverly grinned. “Great. We’ll head back towards westside tomorrow.”

 

Charlotte nodded, and after dinner and cake, conversation, and even a little bit of dancing (with limited space, mind you), the other six people were shooed out of the house, leaving only the two halves of Oregon and their significant others.

 

Beverly wasn’t surprised when Chris, almost laughing as he did so, dragged Rosa up the stairs behind him to his bedroom, and Beverly rolled her eyes, looking at Charlotte. “Men.”

 

Charlotte burst into giggles, and they crept up to the guest bedroom, quietly enjoying each other’s company that night.

 

All in all, Beverly could say one thing about her birthday this year.

 

She was glad her family hadn’t left her and Chris to quietly celebrate on their own.

 

She finally fell asleep with Charlotte in her arms, and February 14th slowly faded away into February 15th, another year gone by in the state of Oregon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you crikadelic for allowing me to use your characters. You inspire me daily and help keep me writing always.
> 
> And also many thanks to every friend who has allowed me to adopt your state OCs and write with them. I would never be able to write with such amazing characters if you had not brought them to life for me.


End file.
